User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Five
Part Five – Clash! Dragon: “Looks like they started the attack without us. Well no matter. Let’s go men.” All except one of the Revolutionary ships came near the barricade placed by the marine ships. The clash started. The ship that stayed behind was exceptionally big and it looked kind of odd. In it stayed the backup forces of the army and they maintained a considerable distance. The fixed guns started firing at the Revolutionary ships; the marine ships were firing too. Dragon: “Pian, it’s your job to handle the barrage.” Pian, who was a dwarf like old man with a solemn face, stepped forward. He resembled a bulldog and wore an armor that looked similar to that of the knights. He stood in the manner a sumo wrestler does and held his hands forward, “Film!” A thick membrane that resembled water color came in front and spread into the paths of the cannon balls, the liquid was so thick that the cannon balls lost most of their speed while passing through it. “Multi Hue, Rainbow!” Pian shouted. The color of the membrane started to shift rapidly making it impossible to see through it. Dragon: “Gunners! Ready your cannons, Pian will make it transparent at 15 seconds for two seconds, take aim at that time, at 21 seconds the “Film” will be gone, fire at that instant, this is a onetime chance only to catch them off guard. Don’t miss, time starts now. Benron, you too get ready! Dook: “You sure planned it well Dragon, to use the power of Pian’s Paint Paint fruit.” Dragon: “Yes, you know, he is not much of a fighter, aside from defense and tactical actions he is not of much help, but thanks to this strategy we can make our way through without the use of ‘That’.” In the Plaza: Kong: “What the hell is that screen? It stopped cannon balls and now we can’t even see the enemy fleet!” Jesap: “Stay on guard, they are up to something.” 15 seconds were gone and suddenly the Revolutionary forces were visible again, but that was just for an instance, then the color changed back. Momonga, who was in charge of the fixed guns at bay two, shouted, “don’t stop firing men!” At 21st second, suddenly the screen went off; Pian fell to his knees, he was panting like hell and was practically at his limit. From the sixty ships of the Revolutionary army, numerous cannons fired at a time, they were all aimed at the marine barricade ships and also at the fixed guns. Benron, who was a huge (about 12 feet tall) and muscular man, jumped very high into the air from the flagship, “Meteor Shower!” He crossed his arms and then spread them, huge boulder like rocks started to fall out of his body and over the marine ships, destroying them. Akainu: “That’s, ‘Human Boulder’ Benron, he has the power of the Rock Rock fruit. Don’t let him destroy the ships, Admirals! He shouted.” Admiral Jania jumped up from her seat, she ran a little bit and then hopped in the air, then she started to change, she grew wings and flew at tremendous speed at Benron, who was descending at the time. Jania’s body was now that of a pterodactyl’s. She got near Benron and hit him with her wings. Benron (blocking with his arms): “So I have to face an Admiral from the get go? Fine by me, but do you think that your Ancient Zoan is a match for my Logia?” Jania: “Do you think that this Devil Fruit is all I have? Know your place! You filthy criminal” She clawed at Benron’s head. Benron dodged the blow but could not completely avoid it, the fact that he was still on air was against him. The attack grazed him on the cheek and blood trickled out. “Damn it, my Logia defense won’t work against her haki!” He mumbled. Jania: “How long will you be able to dodge? “Wing Slash!” She reverted back to her hybrid form, in it her hands had wing like appendages, she used the side of it like a sword and slashed Benron’s chest. He tried to fall back but it still touched him, the vest he was wearing tore open and a shallow gash became visible in his chest. “Statue Spear!” Benron countered, his body turned to stone and a tetrahedral projectile came out of his torso, with the increased weight he tilted his body back and aimed at Jania. Jania blocked the attack by crossing both her wings but the extra weight from Benron’s body started to push her back and both of them started to fall rapidly to Bay Two which was directly below then. Jania transformed into full beast form and tried to fly back to the ground but Benron grabbed on to her. Eventually both of them managed to land on the ground smashing some marines in the process. Benron: “Now that I have a footing it will be different Adimiral.” Jania: “The only thing that will be different is the location of your grave!” She charged. 'Meanwhile: ' Jozu got up the third time, he was struggling. The gigantic Beherim looked at him in a respectful way. “You sure are a tough guy, not many people can take my attacks for that long, but you cannot match me, now time to die!” He pulled his arm back in a punching fashion and charged at Jozu, suddenly a blue figure flew at him at breakneck speed and kicked him in the jaw. Beherim stopped in his tracks and touched his lips with his hand, “blood? You actually managed to bleed me? A serious kick you got there Marco the Phoenix!” Marco: “I never thought I would see anyone able to man handle Jozu in terms of physical strength other than Pops. Although losing his arm made him weaker but what you did was unbelievable.” Beherim: “Huh I remember, you are one of those Whitebeard Pirates. Well it’s too bad that we are on opposite sides. I respected that man; 35 years ago I had lost to him in an arm wrestling match and to this date that was only time I ever lost. It lasted three days but he defeated me fair and square!” Marco: “It took the Old Man three days? You are one hell of a customer!” Beherim: “Enough talking, this is a war you know; if you stand in my way I will take you down! Mountain Crasher!” He tried to hit Marco with a double handed downward swing, Marco managed to dodge the attack at the very last moment but it left a huge crack in the very ground he was standing. Marco: “Let’s go Jozu! This would be tough but let’s show him what we are made of! Raaaaaaa!” Both former Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates rushed at Beherim. Beherim: “Bring it on brats, I will show you the meaning of power!” Gilgo charged at Luffy with a viscous grin on his face, “Pirate King? Give me break, how can such a brat like you be called the Pirate King? Just because you pack a punch does not mean you are that great, die! Bloody Waters!” He dived at Luffy like a huge bullet! Luffy: “I told you I don’t have time for trash like you! Gomu Gomu no Elephant Axe!” His huge feet smashed the charging Gilgo into the ground. Luffy: “Wait for me Gorosei, I am coming to kick your ass!” He charged at the plaza with a renewed speed. Behind him, Gilgo struggled to get up. “Impossible, I misunderstood him, how can he be so strong? If he chose me as his opponent I would have been dead by now. I better stay away from him.” Dragon’s strategy worked as well as he could have expected, most of the barricade marine ships were damaged and the Revolutionary fleet could get close enough to land for the troops to get down. Akainu: “Momonga, order the Pacifista to engage the revolutionaries, ask your fellow Vice Admirals who are at that side to aid you, don’t let them get much ground. Kugaren, you go and lead the battle there. I am going in to stop the Straw Hats; they got too close to the platform. Today I will kill that brat Pirate King in front of his father!” Kong: “Jania went on ahead and is currently fighting, her opponent is one of the strongest men in the Revolutionry army, Kizaru also has his hands full with Dark King Rayleigh. Red Hair did not engage himself into battle that much yet but he will soon do. The Guardians can take care on that side, Beherim is already fighting the former Whitebeard Pirates, but considering Red Hair’s strength I think the Guardians will have their hands full. We seem to be in a pinch here. There is no way Kugaren alone can held off Dragon’s forces, I am going to order the Shichibukai to help him but I doubt it will be enough. They have assembled quite a large bunch. Sakazuki you better go yourself to stop Dragon.” Akainu: “If you say so Kong-san.” Although it made him a little displeased, he agreed to his superior’s order. Jesap: “I think you should go and to lead the force against Dragon, Kong. Sakazuki is correct about Straw Hat’s group being too close; he should take care of them.” Kong: “But Master Jesap, I need to be here to give the orders!” Rudolph: “We are taking charge over here; Jesap the Wise, the greatest strategist will lead the battle from now on, so you get going.” Kong: “Right away! Ok then Sakazuki, give me a hand before you head out.” Akainu (with a grin): “Of course Kong-san. Ryusei Kazan!” He directed his attack where the Revolutionary troops were assembling. Then he turned to where Luffy was, “here I come Mugiware no Luffy, today is the day you die!” He charged. Kong: “It’s been too long since I had a good fight; I think you won’t disappoint me, Dragon!” He jumped down from the elevated platform and rushed to where Dragon was standing. Admiral Kugaren Damti was leading the marines and approaching the revolutionary army but Kong rushed past him like a flash. Dragon: “Take cover men; don’t get hit by it (Akainu’s attack). I am going on ahead; there is no one else among us who can even hope to match Kong, that man is not the Commander in Chief for just show. Dook, you lead the troops in my place as I will definitely have my hands full with Kong.” Dook: “Leave it to me, and be careful Dragon, he is one hell of an opponent.” Dragon: “I will be.” Shanks: “Beckman, it is a good time to get ourselves worked up, don’t you think?” Beckman: “I was wondering when you would say it boss.” Shanks: “Roo, Come along, Yasopp, I am leaving you in charge here, deal with the Pacifista and other small fries, I know the number is against us but try to make a way for all the allies to get to the grounds.” Yasopp: “You can count on me, be careful boss.” Shanks, Beckman and Roo started to approach the place where the Gorosei were. Suddenly a spear landed in front of them, a whip was wrapped on its on hilt and a tall figure was standing at the whips end, he wore a mask and looked scary. “That’s far enough Pirates, I heard you are a Yonko, wander how will you taste, I can’t wait, I am actually drooling, I am, I am so excited. Ihihihihihihihihi!” Thaduri spoke in a very psychotic tone, beside him stood Kasim he had an expressionless look on his face, he held his hands behind him and had his head slanted to the left side, “Justice must be upheld!” He said in a cold voice. Shanks: “Looks like our hands will be pretty full with these guys Beckman; I wonder how strong the Guardians really are.” Zoro cut down a Commodore without much effort, and turned to look at how Luffy was doing, he spotted Akainu charging at him. Luffy was too busy fighting off the numerous officers ranking from Ensign to Rear Admiral that were surrounding him, among them were two giants. “Oi Luffy, lookout!” Zoro shouted. Luffy looked around and saw Akainu, his eyes turned grim, “Akainu!” He shouted, nearly all the soldiers around him fell over, they fainted from the haki that Luffy let out alongside the scream, Only a Rear Admiral, three Commodores (two of them were giants) and a Captain stood firm. Zoro: “I will take care of them Luffy, you beat him up!” “Roronoa, this time we will settle things once and for all!” A female voice spoke. Zoro turned to see who it was, although he had a pretty good idea but still needed a confirmation, “Crap, her again!” It was none other than Tashigi who along with some troops was running towards him. Soldier at the background: “What kind of history do you think Rear Admiral Tashigi has with the infamous Roronoa Zoro?” He asked a fellow, soldier, “Beats me.” Sanji (just jumped into the place): “Don’t you dare be rough on the lady, you stupid Marimo, I will take care of the small fry on Luffy’s way.” Chopper: “I will give you a hand.” Franky (Fighting against three Pacifista): Go on ahead guys, I have my hands full here. Jania (Out of breath but aside from that unharmed): “This battle had dragged long enough! I will end this now.” Benron (bruised and battered): “You marine Admirals sure are strong, but I will keep you busy for a little longer.” Dook: “Let’s move men, Dragon will hold Kong off,” Ivankov: “vYou okamas!” The faction of okamas: “Hai Iva-sama.” Ivankov: “Follow me, vwe will definitely definitely definitely, not lose!” Okamas: “Yay!” Kugaren: “Men, don’t falter, Kong-san will take care of Dragon, charge.” Dook: “Looks like I will have to stop that Admiral. Neel, you and Cartis lead the troops, Teina you go on ahead, let’s do it.” Dragon and Kong stood face to face. Kong: “Do you remember Dragon? As a child you really admired me as I was a senior government official, Garp was a good friend of mine and as his son I also liked you, I never thought that you would turn into the man you are now.” Dragon: “Nothing personal Kong-san, but you are blind, if you just reasoned logically you could never follow that corrupted World Government.” Kong: “Enough talk, let’s get over with it! Haaa!” He charged Dragon with a punch. Dragon: “Aren’t you underestimating me Kong-san!” He jumped out of the blow’s way and charged Kong. 'In Impeldown: ' Hannyabal: “It sure is not as lively without Magellan-san; it’s been two days since he left for the war, I wonder how is it going. They are not broadcasting it.” A guard on duty: “Vice Warden Hannyabal, a strange man in a cloak has come to the gates, he wants to see you. His head is really weird.” Hannyabal: “This is not a guest house that anyone can visit; tell him to go away, what a stupid fellow, coming to Impel Down to visit!” “I don’t like people calling me stupid, especially not behind my back, Jihahahahaha.” Hannyabal: “You are…!” End of part five, next time, the fight between Dragon and Kong heats up. Also the Guardians and Red Hair Pirates continue their battle. Luffy faces Akainu in a rough brawl. Also who is the visitor in Impel Down and why has he come? (I gave you a hint). Once again, excuse spelling/grammar errors as you already know that English is not my first language. Please criticize and comment. Thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts